goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
COC* A EGG U R Watches Sausage Party/Grounded Big Time
Summary COC* A EGG U R gets Sausage Party on Blu-ray because he loves that funny movie. But as soon as he watched it his dad grounds him, takes the Blu-Ray to Azura so she could destroy it, and calls a lot of visitors to teach COC* A EGG U R a lesson, then Annet Myer beats COC* A EGG U R up at the end. Cast *Diesel as COC* A EGG U R, Mr. Herriman and Launch Octopus *Simon as COC* A EGG U R's Dad, Mr. Dike, Mr. Alan and Boomer Kuwanger *Kayla as Coco the Chicken,Coffee and Noodle *Princess as Azura,Behania and Jazzi *Brian as Torippii Sorano, Store Clerk and James Midorihara *Kimberly as Luna Minami, Bunga, Kento Koshiba, Kurinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Senichi Tanaka, Rei Kobayashi, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Kazuo Matsukata, Hongmao, Būta Tonda, Zōta Ikeno, Roobear Koala, Tanya Mousekewitz, Timothy Brisby and Bobby Bear *Shy Girl as Bubbles, Mimirin Midorihara and B.B. Jammies *Kendra as Mac Foster, Danny Dog, Bethona,Toni Toponi and Ka-Chung *Young Guy as Blooregard Q. Kazoo, Wheel Gator, and Hiro Hamada *Miguel as Eduardo Valerosa and Storm Eagle *Eric as Wilt Michaels and Armored Armadillo *Julie as Frankie Foster *Emma as Kikko Hayashida, Nyakkii Momoyama, Asako Kageyama, Ramurin Makiba, Marurin Sasaki, Kumakki Mashiro, Sakurako Koinuma, Jenny McBride and Kumakkii Mashiro *Ivy as Blossom, Shimajirō Shimano, Lantu, Patty Rabbit and Foo *Kate as Mrs. Shaw and Mrs. Stevenson *Salli as Renge Midorihara *Elizabeth as Madame Foster *Tween Girl as Buttercup *Joey as Chill Penguin *Dallas as Spark Mandrill *Wiseguy as Flame Mammoth *Kidaroo as Overdrive Ostrich and Kanta Kabayama *Professor as Cyber Peacock *Paul as Slash Beast *Jennifer as Custard Transcript *A EGG U R is walking to a video store *COC* A EGG U R: Can I have Sausage Party on Blu-ray? *Store Clerk: Here you go. *to: The living room *COC* A EGG U R: Yay! I got Sausage Party on Blu-ray! I'm gonna watch it! *(89 minutes later) *COC* A EGG U R: That was a great and funny movie from last year. My favorite character is Frank Wienerton. *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: COC* A EGG U R, did you watch R rated or pornography films again?! *COC* A EGG U R: Um, yes I did. *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: Oh my god! COC* A EGG U R, how dare you brought Sausage Party on Blu-ray!! Sausage Party is rated R and plus, it's a pornography film! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded big time! *COC* A EGG U R: But I like the movie. *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: I don't really care! I will take this DVD to Azura so she can destroy it! *to: The Lakeside *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: Hey Azura, I've got Sausage Party from COC* A EGG U R. Can you destroy this DVD? *(15 minutes later) *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: They're here! *Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano! You'll be forced to watch all four of my shows and that is final! *Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. My 17 year old brother, James and my boyfriend, Shimajirō and I very disappointed in you for getting Sausage Party on Blu-ray. *James Midorihara: I'm James Midorihara. I'm extremely furious at you for making lots of feet fetish pictures out of my 8 year old sister, Mimirin! *Nyakkii: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. Your playboy magazines will be burned and you will hit your head on the wall 10 times a day! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. Me and Nyakkii will not tolerate your horrid actions!! *Ramurin: It's me, Ramurin Makiba! We can't stand you always not listening to us! *Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. You're not coming to Kirinta Kusano's 9th birthday party next month because the only thing to do is to kill him! *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. You will forget your memories all about porn! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. You won't remember anything which is porn! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki! If you make so many lots of more foot fetish pictures out of me, I will break your skull! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. All of your porn stuffs will be demolished and your pet elephant will be killed once and for all! *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. I'm extremely furious at you for getting Sausage Party on Blu-ray and making lots of foot fetish pictures out of me! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. If you do that again, I'll destroy all of your porn stuffs and kill your pet elephant! *Kumakki Mashiro: I'm Kumakki Mashiro. No watching porn movies for you ever again! *Kazuo Matsukata: I'm Kazuo Matsukata. I agree with my girlfriend. *Hiro Hamada: I'm Hiro Hamada! You are worse than Professor Callaghan! Category:COC* A EGG U R'S grounded days Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Grounded Videos